The Riddle Family
by Thamizhachi
Summary: ADOPTED FROM HeIsNotOneOfUs. What if Harry and Hermione are twins? What if their parents were a pureblood Lily Evans and the Dark Lord? What if some of the Order members were Dark supporters. This is the tale of how Harry and Hermione take the light from inside. Follow the Riddle Family and friends take on the world and a very oblivious Albus Dumbledore and the Order.
1. Prologue

_**Dear Readers, This story is ADOPTED FROM HeIsNotOneOfUs. I hope you like this. Please leave your comments...**_

 _ **To HeIsNotOneOfUs, Thank You so much for letting me adopt this story and make some changes as I see it comfortable. I hope you find it satifying.**_

 _ **And I don't own anything...**_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office in Hogwarts. His wrinkled right hand leisurely brushing his white beard, his blue eyes in that far away look that said he was in a very deep thought. His eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles, as he thought back to his plans that were falling into place. He was more than sure that he can defeat Voldemort once and for all, but that's all in the future. The Prophecy was a welcome factor, though both the Longbottom kid and Potter kid were born in the end of the month of July, but the Potters would fit in the Prophecy than the Longbottoms.

He knew the moment Voldemort heard of the Prophecy he would go after the kids, so he placed the Potters under Fidelius Charm with Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper, not because he trusted Peter more than any other Marauders, though that was part of the truth, but because Peter was easy to manipulate than Sirius or Remus. Though he knew the Marauders would never go to the Dark Side, they had their own ideas. They had more than once contradicted his plans and ideas. Why would they always question him? Can't they see that his intentions were good? He was not happy with the way the war was waging out in the world. Many great witches and wizards of the Wizarding Britain dead, with many children left orphaned. The every growing death on his side was taking its toll on Albus.

He tried so much to reach out to Voldemort—no Tom—but the boy has refused to see reason. So, Albus was forced to act. This led to the establishment of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order consists of most Gryffindors, with Severus as their Spy.

Speak of the devil-

\- And he came running into Albus' Office, with a very worried look on his face. The moment Albus fell in his line of sight he said, "Albus! Thank Merlin!"

Albus' eyes grew wide, seeing how much frantic the younger man looked. "Severus, what is it?"

"He knows!" Severus said, "He knows where she is. He's gone after Lily and her family"

Albus stood stock-still. This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening at all. Peter wouldn't have ratted them out. Would he?

But Severus just continued, "You have to save them, Albus. Please save her", he begged.

Albus directly apparated from his office, a special power given to the Headmaster, to the area where he roughly knew the Potter house was in the Godric Hallows. One look at the clearly visible safe house, and Albus knew that Peter was very much dead. He run toward the house with what little strength he had in his older years. The first thing he saw was the body of the very much dead James Potter, face down in the hallway. He ran up the stairs where he knew the nursery was. As he climbed up the stairs, he could clearly here the voice of Lily, "Please, not my son! I beg you" and everything was eerily silent. As he reached the doorway of the nursery, he saw the very obvious green light of the Killing Curse flowing from the wand of Voldemort to the little baby in the crib.

Recovering from the shock, Albus ran to the crib and examined the little baby. Miraculously, the baby was still alive with remnants of tears in flowing down his cheeks. But the place where Voldemort stood had a pile of Ash. Did that mean Voldemort was gone? Picking up the baby, Albus walked out of the house. He was saddened to find that James, Lily and Peter were dead, but it was all for the greater good. The child was still alive. He may have lost his parents today, but he emerged victoriously with only a scar on his forehead. He would be known as the Savior of the Wizarding World. And when the time comes, he would be nurtured by Albus to stand against Voldemort again and kill him once and for all. With the decision made he apparated straight to the drive way of No 4, Privet Drive. He deposited the little child with a letter that explained the situation. Hoping against hope that the sister of Lily would find it in her heart to love the child, he knocked the door and apparated away.

Little did the old, wise, all-knowing Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Great Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, knew that he was played by the people he trusted in his Order.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it...**_

 _ **Please leave you comments... Until Next Time...**_


	2. Evans Or Evens?

_**Roughly an hour earlier…..**_

"Albus! Thank Merlin!" the hysteric young man said as he came to halt before the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

He could see the fear that settled over the headmaster as he asked, "Severus, what is it?"

"He knows!" Severus said, "He knows where she is. He's gone after Lily and her family"

Severus could see fear gripping the Headmaster.

To drive the point more at home, he said, "You have to save them, Albus. Please save her"

Without so much as a word Albus apparated from his office. Had he looked around at Severus, he would have seen the satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

 _ **At the Godric's Hollow…..**_

Maybe it was the grief or the old age, but Albus Dumbledore was unaware that the dead bodies that he saw in the hallway and the nursery of Potter House were not exactly what they seem. Had he ran the glamour identification spells, he would have known that the dead bodies were not of James and Lily. Had he ran magical signature identification spell, he would have known that the dead bodies were not of a wizard and a witch, but of a muggle couple.

But as I said, maybe it was grief or old age, Albus Dumbledore failed to ran those spells, and so he didn't know he was duped.

Constant vigilance, as the Auror Alastor Moody would say, was something that Albus Dumbledore forgot that night as well. Had he not, he would have felt the two pair of eyes, one green and one hazel, following his every step under the disillusionment charm.

But as I said, maybe it was grief or old age, the old Headmaster failed to keep his senses in alert.

If someone died, they would have been a dead body. If someone disappeared, they would have left their magical signature. They wouldn't have turned into a pile of ash. A simple flick of his wrist would have revealed this.

Then again, Albus didn't.

Prophecy or not, no one ever survived the Killing Curse.

But Albus was so confused, or happy, that he took everything for face value.

Nothing ever happened in the Wizarding Britain without Albus Dumbledore's knowledge, right?

Wrong.

Let me tell you something that Albus Dumbledore doesn't know.

For one, Lily Anita Evans, Muggleborn was really Lilith Esmeralda Evens, Pureblood.

She was not married to James Potter, but to Thomas Marvolo Riddle.

Harry Potter was really Harrison Salazar Riddle, Son of Thomas and Lilith Riddle. And he has a young twin sister Hermione Rowena Riddle.

Shocking, Right?

Here's the final blow.

The Marauders, Longbottoms, Lovegoods, Bones, Abbots, Changs and many other prominent people of all four houses were now Dark Lord's supporters.

Now, I shall tell you how Lily became a Muggleborn and accomplished all this. But before we must see what happened to dear Harry.

* * *

 _ **No 4, Privet Drive…**_

The moment Albus Dumbledore disappeared from the driveway, a redhead stepped out of the house and swept the child in her arms. To anyone outside, she would look like a woman with light blonde hair, with a sharp brown eyes, like one Petunia Dursley, but the woman in disguise was none other than Lily herself. And the stout man who stood just behind her was Tom in the guise of Vernon Dursley.

"Is he alright?" Tom asked.

Lily checked the peacefully sleeping Harry and said, "Yes, he is"

"Here" Tom said as he took Harry in his arms, "I shall put him in his crib in the nursery. Hermione must anxious without him around"

Lily nodded as she watched her husband take their son to the nursery. She was waiting for her husband to return to the sitting room. They managed to send the Dursleys out of the country with the promise of one of the Muggle property that Tom owned. The original plan was to kill them, but they found that Petunia was pregnant. And Tom was not a monster to kill an innocent baby. So they sent the Dursleys away to Australia. Once they left, Lily and her friends with the help of Tom, set up the wards around the house, with a special anti-magic deduction ward. The secret of their appearance was warded with a Fidelius Charm, with Severus as the Secret Keeper. To anyone other than who knew their secret, they would look like Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

Tom returned minutes later. He made his way to the living room and sat beside his wife.

Once realised that her husband has returned, Lily asked, "Are they sleeping?"

"Harry was already fast asleep. Hermione fell asleep the moment she saw Harry" Tom said, chuckling. "When they both go to Hogwarts, Hermione is going to be the one always trying to keep them all in line"

"That's highly unlikely. They are all going to be in Slytherin. Keeping them in line is no option at all" Lily replied.

"Imagine how surprised Albus would be when Hermione ends up in Slytherin. What with her being a muggleborn and all. The way you posed." Tom chuckled. "Can you tell me the story again? It will surely take the boys sometime to arrive"

Lily sighed. She had told the story like thousand times already, but her husband seemed not bored by it. "Alright. As you know my father was a strong supporter of yours. I always heard stories of how a powerful wizard you are, growing up. So when I was nine, I proposed an idea to my father. I volunteered to be placed with a muggle family and attend Hogwarts as a muggleborn. There were flaws to the plan, obviously. I was nine, after all. But my father took it into consideration.

"Father started to dig for information on a muggle family with similar surname. He said that when I was called by someone, it should come naturally to respond to the name. Then he sent one of our loyal elves to change the muggleborns record, since the elf's magic can't be tracked. When it was done, we went to muggle's home and planted the new memories of, well me, and father left me with them. It helped to understand the muggle world better. It was there that I met Severus. We became friends instantly. Though I didn't intend to, I developed a bond with the muggle family.

"I somehow got myself placed in Gryffindor. I started to recruit my peers to our cause from there. No one suspected a muggleborn. So it was easier to hide behind the books. Outwardly we were house rivals, but inwardly we were as thick as thieves." Lily looked at her husband, who was looking at her adoringly. "But you heard this story for more than I can count. Aren't you bored?"

Tom nuzzled his wife's neck, "No. It turns me on whenever I hear this story. Such manipulations. Merlin, I love you"

Lily released a mock gasp, "You love Merlin?"

Tom chuckled as he kissed his way down her throat, "I need you"

Lily started to shake her head, "No no no. The boys will be here any moment now"

As if on cue, the fireplace burst into green flames and out stepped Severus Snape. Startled, Tom struggled a moment to regain his semblance. The glare that Severus threw, as if Tom was molesting his teen age little sister, was not helping either. He could hear the snicker coming behind his wife's palm as she tried to hide it. Then came James, Sirius and Remus. The last one was Lucius.

Sirius was the first to speak, "Well, how is my Godson?"

An irritated Tom said, "He's sound asleep as we speak". He expected a similar question from Lucius and turned towards him, only to find the blonde smirking at him with a knowing look. Tom rolled his eyes the men sat on the chairs that are scattered around the room.

"So what do we do next?" Remus asked.

"James must lay low. Maybe he can stay here. With us. Albus would have alerted the Aurors of my 'death'. So, Lucius will be targeted. Lucius you must convince the Wizengamot that you were under Imperius Curse. Your tolerance for Veritaserum can come in handy. Sirius and Remus must join the Order and maintain the façade of friends undergoing grief. Since Severus is the 'spy', we can put our faith in Albus to keep him out of Azkaban" Tom said. "Keeping others out of prison would be a tough job"

"We can only save some" Lucius said. "I shall pass on the same idea to others who has the tolerance for Veritaserum. Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Nott, Parkinson, Aurora and some others has developed a tolerance for Veritaserum. But what about Barty?"

"No" Tom said, "He must go to the prison. He's gone so mad that he kills without remorse. We don't need someone like that with us. The whole point of the façade is to minimize the bloodshed"

"What of the wolves?" Remus asked.

"We all know how Albus things about them. They are not safe in Wizarding Britain. Let's send them to the private Island I own in the Muggle world. It is protected by anti-muggle and anti-human wards. The wolves will be safe there. While we are at it, send the vampires to the Amazon and other forest areas where there are minimal human activity. Tell them that they are not to kill any human. Just feed and heal. Ask the giants to lay low as well. The Centaurs assumed neutrality, so they must be safe." Tom said thoughtfully.

Remus nodded and took his leave to send the wolves and vampires out of Wizarding Britain. Sirius decided to accompany him.

Following them, Lucius and Severus left. Lucius to pass on the idea to other about Imperius, while Severus to go see Albus like a man in grief.

James was directed to the guest bedroom in the house, while Lily and Tom went to the master bedroom. To celebrate the first step of success of their plan.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it... Please leave your comments...**_

 _ **Until Next Time...**_


	3. The Chord of Mates

_**Three Years Ago...**_

Lilith Esmeralda Evens was trying to overcome her nerves, as she was sitting in the drawing room of the Muggle Riddle Manor at Yorkshire that the Dark Lord owned. She was summoned to meet the Dark Lord last week. The moment the letter landed on her plate at the Gryffindor Table during the breakfast, she was excited. She was honoured to receive such a letter. Once she was in the Girl's bathroom, she lit the letter and let the ash flush in the toilet, as she was instructed. She has been waiting to meet the Dark Lord, ever since she heard about him.

Now, sitting in the Riddle Manor seemed to be surreal to Lilith. She did her utmost to mask her nerves. It would not do well to appear nervous before the Dark Lord. As she was musing over her nerves, the very man she was meant to meet entered the drawing room. Lilith was so engrossed in her musings that she did not know someone entered the room until there was a rather loud throat clearing.

Lilith was startled out of her inner monologue. She closed her eyes and silently cursed herself. She tentatively looked up as she bit her lip to meet with a very amused look of the Dark Lord, himself. She stood up abruptly and squeaked out a "My Lord" and dipped into a curtsy.

The Dark Lord raised him eyebrows, the spark of amusement still present in his eyes, "Miss Evens, is it?"

Lilith gave a slight nod.

"Please rise, Miss Evens" the Dark Lord said as he held out his hand.

Lilith hesitantly put her hand in his as she raised. The Dark Lord kissed her knuckle and asked her to sit. Lilith blushed furiously as she raked his suit clad form. She knew that he was older, but for some reason her decidedly cold heart skipped a beat when he kissed her knuckle.

"So, Miss Evens," the Dark Lord began, "Some of my friends says very high things about you. Your father in particular is very proud of your work in Hogwarts, both academics and otherwise."

Lilith's cheeks turned crimson as she bobbed her.

"Look at me" the Dark Lord demanded.

Lilith's eyes snapped up to meet his. So did something else inside the redhead. Which might explain the emerald magical cord that seemed to engulf them both. Lilith panicked. She knew it was her, but for the life of her, she couldn't rein it in. Her panicked eyes met the Dark Lord's. But his was not panicking. The Dark Lord looked almost in awe.

"I am sorry, My Lord," Lilith said her voice bordering anxiety. "I didn't mean it to happen."

The Dark Lord's eyes were calm as he cupped her cheeks with his perfect soft hands, "Shhh... It's alright, Miss Evens. Calm down."

But the hands in her cheek only made her go to hyper panic mode. The next thing they knew, the Dark Lord was thrown across the drawing room. Lilith's eyes started to tear up as she realised what she did to the Dark Lord. Seeing as the things around her were floating, she decided to follow the Dark Lord's advice. Taking some deep breathes, she slowly reined in her magic.

The Dark Lord picked himself up from where he landed as a heap and walked toward her, "Miss Evens, do you know what you just did?"

Lilith started to tear up again, "No, my Lord"

The Dark Lord started explaining it calmly, "It is called the Chord of Mates. It is a special gift that every witch and wizard from the Salazar's bloodline obtained. It helps the witch or wizard to recognize their mate."

Lilith frowned as she mulled over the explanation. She was almost afraid to figure it out, but her over-analyzing brain wouldn't stop.

"You, my dear Lilith, are my mate" the Dark Lord said with a slight chuckle.

Lilith's eyes widened. "My Lord?"

"Come here, my dear" the Dark Lord expended his hand. Lilith tentatively placed hers in his as the Dark Lord drew her closer to him. His brown eyes shining, which had her mesmerised. "You don't have to 'my lord' me, my dear. You, my dear, can call me Tom."

Lilith blinked her emerald green eyes like a child caught stealing. "Wh-What do I do now, my L-Tom?"

"We can always start with a kiss," Tom murmured as he lowered his head toward her. The moment his perfect lips touched hers, it was like fireworks. The next moment Lilith was responding with her fingers curled around his cropped brown curly hair.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Severus made sure his eyes were red rimmed with tears before he pushed the door open and strode in. He made sure that his walls were up in his mind and his face was grim before he bellowed, "Albus!"

As he drew nearer to the Headmaster's desk, he knew the old coot was distracted before his arrival. "Severus," the old man said.

"You promised" Severus said, channelling his hatred for the man in his voice, "You promised that you would keep them safe. You promised." Severus' eyes filled with tears, "But now they are dead. She's dead."

"The Potters put their faith in the wrong person, Severus" The old coot said.

The wrong person, my foot.

"The boy still lives," Dumbledore said.

Did he just go there? "The Dark Lord is gone. The boy is completely safe," Severus said sniffing.

"You know as well as I do that the Dark Lord will return. And when such time comes, the boy would need all the help he could get." Dumbledore said. "He has his mother's eyes."

Ooohhhh, low blow, old man. "No one could know" Severus said.

The old coot nodded.

Severus turned around and left the headmaster's office. The old coot didn't know what he just caught himself into, Severus smirked. And now Severus' fate was secured.


End file.
